I'm Joanna Rose NOT Bella Swan!
by Okashii M
Summary: There's a new girl coming to Forks and it's NOT Bella. After going through her parents' messy divorce, Joanna Rose, moves and lives with her dad in forks.  There her life turns upside down, gains an enemy she never really met but seen, and falls in love.
1. Twilight: the beginning

Author's Note: Okay I know I'm probably being lame but I just had to do it. Everybody didn't like Bella (well everyone I know) so I thought "hey lets make up a completely different person to replace Bella and add a few more people, create some enemies, and so on. I hope you guys like my version of Twilight long enough for me to finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, and the original scenes in the story so, don't cut my head off if you see/read any scenes that are similar to the book so enjoy and please write a comment. I would completely love it! Thank you for your support!

* * *

><p><span>I'm Joanna NOT Bella!<span>

Does love conquer all? If it does then what happened to it? And if it's suppose to conquer all then why isn't it here to conquer the issue of divorce my parents have slumped down into? Maybe for them it existed a long time ago, then died from starvation. Today they decided to go through the divorce. Both them and their lawyers are down stairs deciding who gets what. Man this sucks. Well at least I get to choose who I get to go with. Sigh. While waiting to give them my answer, I lay on my bed listening to my favorite song, The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, at max volume. As soon as it gets to the good part I heard a soft knock at the door. I took off the headphones. "Who is it?"

"It's your mother, Emma," the interrupter answered. I got up off the bed and opened the door. I followed her down the shaggy carpet hallway and stairs till we branched off into the living room, where my dad, David, John her boyfriend, and the lawyers were. I went to go sit by David, my dad, since I was on his side. Well it is my mom's fault for the divorce. She just had to go and get unhappy and hook up with some complete stranger named John. Damn! Why did she have to be such a free spirit! You know she's the reason why I strongly dislike hippies. Well back to present day reality. I sat on the green leather sofa, which was across from the green love seat, where Emma and John were sitting, mom loves green.

"So Joanna," mom's lawyer started. He had short brown hair, bird like noise, brown eyes, and pale skin. "Are you ready to tell us your decision?" I nodded in response. I stood up and took my position in front of everyone. I cleared my throat.

"Okay...I'm goanna go live with dad."

"Why honey? Why would you want to go live with him?," she shoved a finger in his direction, "And besides John here would be a better fath-."

"Just shut up Emma!" I yelled letting all the anger I had towards her out, "If dad doesn't deserve the title father then you sure as hell don't deserve to be called mom," I stormed off to the stairs, she followed, "Emma leave me alone because if it wasn't because of you, I'd still have a family." I didn't turn around to look at her and she didn't force me. I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside, I let it all out. I crawled onto the bed and cried till I fell asleep.

The sound of chirping birds greeted me. I allowed a small smile to spread across my face but was soon erased when I remembered yesterday's event. Sigh. Not wanting to face the day I got off my twin sized bed and slowly walked over to the mirror. In the mirror a girl with dark brown skin and eyes stared at me looking depressed. I smiled at her and she did the same. I know, I know I probably sound like some kind of nut, but I'm not. I'm just depressed. "Joanna! Time to get up!" David yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I ran long dark brown fingers through my long black hair then started packing. When I was done and everything was packed up in David's blue Toyota, it was pretty much time to go. "I'm sorry sweet pea for ruining your life," David said when he got into the driver's seat. I shook my head and laughed.

"It's not your fault dad it's mom's and besides I'm glade I get to have you all to myself," I said then flashed him a smile, which faded away when I went back to staring out the window. To tell you the truth I'm happy that David and I are moving away and going to Fork, Washington. He got a chief position at Fork's police station. After packing the truck with all our belongings, we were on the road. As we sped through the streets to get on the highway, I looked out the window, watching the environment outside turn into blobs of colors and shapes until they were nothing and I was watching the back of my eyelids.

When we finally got to our new home, I helped dad put everything away until Jacob and Billy came over. Abruptly, Billy was kidnaped by David for tonight's game, leaving Jacob and me here alone to talk. "So how's it going J-Dog?" he asked with a bright smile, exposing rows of pearly white teeth.

"Fantastic," I replied, "You?" He shrugged and his long black hair slid to his back, covering the black wing design on his red plaid shirt.

"Same," he says plainly. As we talked on we made planes to go and hang out in Fork's hot spots when we have time, and to become study buddies, but not really study and watch a movie while eating our favorite foods. Man I missed this guy. We use to hang out every summer on the Reservation, when we were little. Hold on not like that! Jacob and I are just friends. We are so good of friends that we invented mud pies together and pretended that we were being chased by that thing in the diaper with the wings because he hated mud. Well any way after a while he said, "J-Dog, Billy and I have surprise for you. Well it's a gift from Billy, David and I." We walked on the other side of the house to have a blue cloth covering something come into view. I looked at him, giving him a questioning stare. He just looked away and started whistling.

"Fine I'll go look myself," I said playfully then went to see what was under the blue covering. Underneath was a dark green Evnoy. WHAT? I GOT AN ENVOY! I started jumping around and clapping, which I think Billy and David heard because they came outside to see what was all the commotion was about. When they did come out I tackled them both with a big hug. The rest of that night we finished the game and then Billy and Jacob went home. "Night guys," I said as they drove out of our driveway. When they were gone, David and I went our separate ways and went to bed.

The sound of my alarm going off scared me into awakeness. I grabbed the clock and threw it at the grey colored wall, then protested for five minutes before forcing myself out of bed. I dragged myself to the bath room and did the usual: brushing the teeth, washing the face, that kind of stuff. Well anyway, when I was out of the bathroom I went back to my room and put on a pair of blue jeans, white T-shirt, and a short-sleeved blue green button down shirt. With my hair in a ponytail and my bag on my back, I ran down stairs. "Hey dad," I said and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning honey," he said back and as soon as he said it he said, "Bye."

"See ya." We parted ways in the driveway, he to his job and me to my school. After a few minutes of driving the sign for Forks High came into view. Since it was still early in the morning the parking lot was somewhat empty. I'm so glade I won't need to worry about human interaction so early in the morning. However, I was soon disappointed when a boy my age scared the skin off my bones.

"You must be new here?" he said then introduced himself, "I'm Mike Newton, and you're?"

"A-person-who-wants-to-run-away-now Rose," I said, "nice to meet you." I grabbed his hand and shook it then walked away as if I never seen nor talked to him. However, it didn't discouraged him. Instead, he followed me non-stop to the front office and met me at the end of every class we didn't have together and walked me to every class we did have together until lunch time where he got me to sit with his group of friends.

"Hi," a girl that I was sitting next to me said. She had long blonde hair and perky blue eyes.


	2. Cafeteria

Author's Note: I'm soooooooo sorry about such a very late update! My school gives me a lot of homework at times and some work that needs a lot of attention plus I had to study for my classes. Anyway, here is my update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Joanna.

* * *

><p>She had light brown hair and perky blue eyes, "I'm Jessica and you must be the new girl Mike here has been going all crazy for since this morning!"<p>

"Yup," I said then bit into an apple. I've never truly been good when it comes to communicating with other human beings in person. I'm more of a professional when the conversation is either in a chat room or via e-mail.

"How was you first day," a girl with long brown hair and wore glasses with a black brim said, "and by the way I'm Angela."

I swallowed my chewed up apple bits then answered, "Well . . . it was something I guess . . . um I didn't hate it so I guess it was . . . fun?"

"Fun is good," a boy with dark brown skin like mine said as he scoots closer, "By the way," he flashes me a smile, "I'm Tyler." I wonder what this is suppose to mean . . . and what am I suppose to do now? My hand in a lose fist I took it and softly punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah," I said slowly, squinting both my eyes and scrunching up my nose, "that's good for you," about to turn to Mike and ask him to get me out of this situation I spotted a group of celebrities entering the room . . . I think. "Hey who are they?"

"Oh they're the Cullens," Jessica answered.

"Yeah they are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife Mrs. Cullen. They moved here about three years ago and has had everyone's attentions since then.," Angela continued.

"Okay these two," Jessica points at a girl with spiky dark brown hair and a boy with long honey blonde hair, "The girl, her name is Alice, she's a bit of s freak, always staring off with some derange stare she's got going on. And that boy with her isn't any better. His name is Jasper. Some of us think he's on crack cause he looks like he's always in pain, wanting his next 'trip'."

"And these two here," Angela continues, pointing at a another blonde and bulky muscled brunette, "The super model there, her name is Rosalie. The thing about her is that she thinks she's better than everybody else."

"I think it's because she's had plastic surgery," Jessica commented then lets Angela continue.

"Now the brunette, his name is Emmett."

"I heard that he takes steroids," Jessica comments again. I'm starting to think that all the things she's saying about them isn't true and that she's a bit jealous of them. "Oh and here is Edward. Mr. I'm-too-good-for-anyone Cullen."

"Okay . . . someone didn't have a nice encounter with Mr. Sexy," I teased.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, and says in hushed tones, "Uh! Mr. Sexy thinks he's all that! Just because he has a sexy head of bronze locks and eyes to die for doesn't give him the right to throw away an innocent girl's confession!" So she had a crush on him and it went down the toilet . . . bummer. Well back to eating my apple. As I munched on I listened to Mike's group of friends talk on about something, however, it didn't keep my attention for long. The sensation of being watched seemed to over whelm me. The sensation burned not just my skin but also my curiosity, so it's a good thing that I'm not a cat so I won't have to be worrying about dropping dead somewhere. Now just biting my apple just for the heck of it, I started scanning the cafeteria for those pair of watching eyes. Not too long of a search though. My eyes meet those golden orbs of that bronzed haired Cullen boy. A shiver ran up my spine as I looked into his intense stare. I felt naked and exposed, as if he had me under a microscope examining me. He broke our gaze. From the look of it he cursed under his breath as he turns to look at the table. A bit shaken I turned back to face my try, placed my apple down, and begun fingering my this chocolate pudding that seemed more like glue. "Well Joanna," I thought to myself, "you have finally pissed off someone without even meeting them...great! But how the hell did I do that?"


	3. We have biology

"So what's your next class?" Angela asked. I guess the silence was getting to her.

"I have . . ." I was saying while rummaging in my bag for my schedule. It was stuck in between two pages in this book I was reading called "Seven Tears into the Sea". "Um . . . okay I have biology next in mister . . . Lockwhits class."

"Oh cool I have that class next," Angela said then linked her arms with mine, "After lunch we can go to class together!" From the corner of my eye I saw Mike and Tyler slump down. The scene was like watching two little puppies miss out on a chance to get the bone. It was incredibly cute, so it was kind of hard to stop laughing. Right when Angela was about to ask me what was so funny the bell cut her off with its ringing that sounded like thousands of tin cups hitting one another. It sounds throughout the school and students begin to get up and disappear into the hallways.

Taking that as my que to get the heck outta there I jumped up, grabbed my stuff, and said, "Well don't want to be late for class." Since Angela and I are both going to the same class, we walked the short distance to Mr. Lockwhits class. As I stood at the teacher's desk, Angela took her seat somewhere in the middle row near the back. Mr. Lockwhits, one of those nontraditional teachers who pretty much dresses like a surfer, took a look at my schedule then pointed me to the only empty seat on the left side of the room. Walking down to the long desk with the empty bar stool, something familiar about the boy sitting by the window hit me. I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying my best to remember where I had last seen him. He looks up at me; his charcoal black eyes seemed to burn holes into my eye sockets. I saw him swallow hard. As if he was disgusted he looks away and covers his noise. Hold on . . . he has charcoal black eyes! The only one that I remember having that description is that dude from the cafeteria! Still staring at him I slowly lowered myself on to the stool, instantly dropping my bag on the ground next to the desk. "Hey . . ." I began. He gave me a swift glance before turning back to the window. He moves closer to the edge of the desk away from me. "I'm Joanna," I stuck out my hand as a peace offering, "It's nice to meet you." After being ignored for a few seconds, I let my hand drop then turned to face the board. I wonder what's his problem.

"Now class," Mr. Lockwhits began, "Today since we are just starting chapter five I thought we could watch a little introductory video on it first before we get deep and dirty on the subject." He nods at a boy, who was sitting near the door, to turn off the lights. After turning the movie on from his computer, which was projected on the promethium board, I turned my attention back to bronzed haired guy, Edward.

"Hey," I whispered. I was trying to get his attention in the most discreet way that I could possibly muster up. Peeking around us, making sure that no one was paying any attention in this direction, I then turned back to him, continuing my plan for getting him to notice me long enough to apologize for whatever I did to make him angry. With my left hand I reached out to tug on the sleeve of his soft grey V-neck sweater, but barely got to touch it. He caught me by the wrist; his eyes looked into mine sending a cold chill down my spine.

"What," he said threw gritted teeth. I sat there frozen for a moment before I could find my voice.

"Um . . . I wanted to say sorry for making you angry," I whispered then began to focus on a spot on the desk, ". . . Look I'm new here and I don't want to . . . um you know, make any enemies—," I noticed then grip he had on my wrist starts to tighten and loosen and tighten again, "—and when I say you in the cafeteria I like I somehow pissed you off, because you kind of gave me the death glare and now you're giving me the cold shoulder . . ." I sat there for a minute waiting to say something. He never did so I took the liberty of peeking up to look at him. The expression on his face looks like he was trying to fight something. I swallowed hard, then whispered, ". . .um . . . Edward?"


	4. Oh no PE

Author's note: I really am sorry for writing so slow. I'll try my best to type faster!

Disclaimer: well you know i own joanna and any new characters i come up with and i don't own the original characters.

* * *

><p>He just looked at me with his smoldering black eyes then abruptly looked away with a grimace. I guess I'm being ignored again. Throughout the class period I noticed him inching away every now and then, but the feel of his eyes burning holes in the side of my head was what kept me on my toes.<p>

Just when I couldn't take his glares any more the bell ringed and he flew out the door. "What's up with him?" I asked Angela when she walked up.

"Who knows," she responded, "Where to next?" I began looking for the slip of paper with my classes on it. I found it wedged between two pages in my math text book.

"Mr. Lovingworths… PE!"

"Yay we're still in the same class," She said while clapping. I looked up at her, with fear lining my eyes. She just giggled then grabbed my arm and towed be to the building that held the Gymnasium.

"Please don't make me go in there Angela," I pleaded. She shook her head and continued pulling me into the girl's locker room. Despite my efforts to get out of there she had both me and her dressed for PE. Curse that devil woman who made my schedule!

"Joanna PE is not that bad." I gave her that what-you-talking-about-Willis looks and in return she gave me you're-goanna-do-it-and-love-it look. I gave in.

"What up Joanna the JoJo monster," Mike said when he spotted us coming out of the locker room.

"Don't call me that."

"Kay I won't but I need to give you a nickname so you'll officially be a part of the group," he said with his hands up as if he was going to be arrested for a crime he knew he committed.

"Fine," I said, "you can call me…um… I don't know maybe black raven." He let that sink in for a minute then he nodded in approval. We joined Jessica, who was standing on the other side of the Gym. By the time we got over there the teacher blew on his whistle and told us to group up into groups of three. Jessica immediately grabbed Mike, who was joining a group with Ben, who also just came out of the locker room when the teacher yelled his orders. Angela and I were left to join this girl who had this allergy issue. For the rest of the class period we played dodge ball, which I made sure I got out of in the beginning, which my team was thankful for, because they also didn't want to play either. "Thank god this torture is over!" I said when I kicked open the gym doors.

Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike laughed at my happiness. When we got to the stairs we all parted our different ways and went to our own rides home. When I had finally got to my car I saw him again. He was sliding into a silver Volvo that was parked across the parking lot. When the car began heading my direction I quickly climbed into my green Envoy and watched him drive by through my review mirror. Sigh. I wonder what his problem was. Did I come off as an arrogant person or something? Starting up the car, I went over the procedures my dad always made me go through when I was about to drive on the road. When I was done and on the road I headed home.

"How was school?" David asked from the kitchen when I came in.

"Fine."

He turned around in the chair he sat in, away from his newspaper, and asked, "What happened?" I told him about the bronze haired boy, Edward, and what I had to endure in PE class, and a little bit about the new friends I think I just made. After I was done he told me what happened at work and about Sarah, a woman he met at work. I think he has a crush on her.

"Don't go falling for girls you don't know about," I said while I was putting away the dishes. He couldn't do anything but grin. When he let me go, I went upstairs to my room where I did my homework then went to bed.


	5. New Student

Author's notes: Plz forgive any of my mess ups...

* * *

><p>Just like yesterday morning I did the same routine, but put on different clothes. I wore a black Parchment Slip dress covered by a long black sweater and underneath I wore a pair of dark blue jeans with some knee length black boots. I really like black okay! "Morning dad," I said when I came down the stairs.<p>

"Morning Sweet pee." I blushed. I wish he would stop calling me that. I'm almost eighteen for heaven's sake.

"Bye dad," I said with a smile and went out the door. Driving down the familiar road to Forks high, my mind wondered off to Edward. The memory of his black eyes burning my skin was still fresh. However, after surviving the drive and all my classes till lunch, I wasn't able to see him again and ask him why he did nothing but glare at me yesterday. "Hey Angela," I said when I grabbed her arm before she could pass me, "Have you seen my neighbor anywhere lately?"

She shook her head, and then began questioning me why I wanted to know. I just told her that I just wanted to use his notes. She looked at me for a minute then continued on to her seat.

Today was not that bad I guess, until I had to go to gym. Curse that blasted course from hell! Reluctant to leave the Biology classroom, I dragged my feet all the way to the gym. Angela walked at full speed and left me. When I finally got to gym, I had to hurry up and change and join the others so we could start a game of volleyball. The whole thing was nothing but torture. But at least I wasn't the only one there that was bad at the sport. Bella, another new student here sucked at it. She was practically a ball magnet, because the balls where always aimed at her. However, I do envy her likeability. Everyone loves the chick with the long dark brown hair, big brown milky eyes, and fair pale skin, small and petite, the fragile type.

"Joanna! Watch out!" Mike yelled, but it was too late. The ball smacked me in the head, making me fall backwards and hit my head again, I think. I was already unconscious before I was less than halfway down to the ground.


	6. Finally making chemistry in Biology

Athur's notes: hope you likes and and anything you want to happen just message me and i'll see if i can make it happen! oh and don't forget to comment, member or no member i'd love to hear what you think about it!

Disclaimer: after all i am making my own version of the twilight saga right now so i just want you guys to know that i will be using some scenes or lines in the book the same, so i don't own them.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room. It was probably almost 9 days or maybe more that have passed. "How are you feeling," David said when he came through the door to check up on me.<p>

"I feel like you hit me in the head with a sack of bricks," I said while I rubbed the spot where the ball hit me. I looked up at David. We started laughing. After he gave me dinner he told me that he was going to let me stay home for a week before he let me go to school again. Just to make sure everything is alright and to make sure I can still drive myself to school. I just laughed at his concern. "Worry doesn't fit you dad."

"I know," he said, "But you in PE has made me this way you know." I agreed. When I was done eating he left and I went back to sleep. I guess you can call it hibernation after a rough summer.

The week being stuck in bed sucked. Yeah it was nice that I was waited on hand and foot, but I do kind of miss going to school. Maybe that's why I'm so ready to ditch this Popsicle stand. In my haste to get out of the house, I fell down the stairs. Pathetic right? I know beyond pathetic. Good thing David wasn't here or I would be back upstairs in bed again.

"Well I better get out of here if I want to get to school on time," I said to myself as I got up. Like always, it didn't take me long to get to the school. However, this time at lunch I saw him. He sat at the same table with his siblings. Today he was wearing a white button down shirt that hugged his chest, showing off his muscular chest, nicely pressed khaki pants, and a pair of dark brown leather flats.

"You're staring," Jessica singed. I blushed. I turned my attention back Jessica and them, sort of. Every now and then I could feel someone staring at me. I was just inching to turn around and see who it was, but I was too chicken to do it because I thought it might have been Edward burning new hole in my head again. When the bell finally ranged for us to go to our next class, I was so happy to get out of there.

"Hey wait for me!" Angela said as she rushed after me, before she was completely focused on catching up to me she yelled over her shoulder, "See you guys later in PE." She hit me on the arm when she had finally caught up to me.

"Oww!" I exclaimed, "That hurt you know."

"You should have never left me," she said with a smile then by passed me and went to her seat. I let a small smile appear on my face then went to my own seat.

As I was sitting down I could feel his familiar eyes watching me position myself into my seat. I flashed him a quick smile then turned to the front. "Hello," he said softly," We met about a week ago...I...I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Ed-"

"Edward Cullen the youngest of the Cullen Family and the only one who doesn't have his half," I said then turned to him, "Did I get anything wrong?" He looked at me with his butter scotch eyes as if I told him that he was the reason why I committed suicide. Hold on. Butter Scotch eyes? When did he have those? I swear his eyes were a smoldering black. Before he said what he was about to say, I blurted out, "Did you do something to your eyes? I swear they were pitch black last week."

I saw his Adam's apple move when he swallowed. "It's something to do with the fluorescents," He said with a crooked smile that almost stopped my heart, "Any more question I need to hear or any more fun facts about me that I need to know about?" I shook my head in response not trusting my tongue to give the message. He let out a soft chuckle that almost sounded like music. However, that's where the conversation ended, because the teacher started one of his extremely boring lectures. "Are you enjoying Forks," he asked not too long after the lecture started.

"Yeah it's quite lovely here. The perfect kind of weather for a person like me," I said with my profile to him. He couldn't do anything but chuckle again, which made me blush a deep red. Despite the fact that the teacher was still giving his lecture, Edward and I continued our conversation. He asked me questions about my family then questions on why my family was split up after I had told him that my mom and dad where divorced. Eventually, he knew just as much and more information about me than I did about him. The bell ringed and everyone exited the room and spilt out into the hallway. "Alright Mr. Man of Mystery," I said when I turned around to confront him when we reached my locker, "I can't keep spilling the beans until you tell me a little bit about yourself." He just flashed me a crocked smile, which really complemented his perfect angular face. I turned away to open my locker, because I started to feel woozy from looking him in the eyes. "You can stop doing that." Confusion invaded his face.

"Stop doing what?"

"That thing with your eyes," I closed my locker, "you know...you kind of like dazzle people."

His right eyebrow arched and his crooked smile reappeared. "Dazzle?"

"Yes dazzle," I said then walked pass him and began walking to my gym class. Hold on. Where's Angela? I swear she was in class today.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked with a new flame sparkling in his now gold colored eyes. Feeling a little embarrassed about what I was about to admit to, I nodded in response. He gave me his crooked smile again, but this time he added a short laugh. Feeling a little offended I rushed passed him and in my haste I dropped a book by his foot. Damn! I'll just have to come back for it tomorrow. From the corner of my eye, right before I turned the corner, I saw him pick it up. Hold on that's my PERSONAL book! I hope he doesn't open it and read it. That would be so totally embarrassing. However, despite my distress over dropping my book I still made it to gym on time and suffered the horrible horror of the daily gym class torture till the bell ranged for us to finally go home.


	7. Sarah and the imp

Author's note: i hope the plot is still interesting and plz don't forget to comment! thanx!

* * *

><p>When I got home I sawDavid and some woman sitting at our kitchen table chatting about something. "Hi dad," I said when I entered the kitchen.<p>

"Hi Hun," he said kind of nervous then began introducing me to the woman sitting in the chair across from where he was sitting. "This is Sarah Jones and Sarah this is my daughter Joanna." She stood up.

"Well hello stranger," she said with her hand out ready to shake.

I just looked at it then said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, "I don't shake hands. The hand caries the most germs." David laughed nervously then apologized for my so called rudeness. What? I was just giving her an interesting fact about germs. When I was forgiven, I sat down at the table with them, because it seemed like there was something David and Sarah had to tell me. "Dad?"

"Look I know you told me not to rush into it, but I couldn't bare it if I let this women get away," he looked over at Sarah with this lovey-dovey gaze; "Sarah and I are getting married next month." I stood up, knocking my chair to the floor.

"What the hell! David what is wrong with you. We just moved here and you are already trying to ruin everything!" I began walking to the stairs.

"Get back here young lady!" David yelled after me. But when he couldn't get me to come back, I heard him whisper to Sarah. "I'm so sorry. Joanna usually is in great control of her anger. I guess the news of our wedding just set her off." The wedding wasn't what got me David! It's the fact that you're doing it without consulting me, your daughter, you know the one who's living with you, in the room across from yours you, you idiot! When I made it to my room I found some stranger, maybe 15 or 14, lying on my bed listening to MY music player. Already mad, I jacked the dude up off my bed.

"Hey what you do that for lady!" he said when I threw him gently to the side. I did say gently!

"Get out of my room you little imp," I said to him then sat on the bed, "And you can leave the CD player on the dresser on your way out." He just looked me up and down then smiled.

"You must be my new hot big sister," he said with a smile. That set me off.

"Get. Out. Now," I growled. He left the CD player on the dresser and ran out the room. However, when David called me down stairs to eat I just closed the door, locked it, and climbed out the window and took a walk. Good thing it was night time and that I had on black, for Mrs. Barkly, the old lady who lived in the house across the street, would have seen me coming out of the window.


	8. A very long walk

Arthur's note: things'll get better for her i guess well any way i hope you are enjoying the story! plz leave a comment! thanx!

* * *

><p>Trying to cool off I let my mind wonder off into some lala land I hadn't visited in a long time. I imagined me walking in a grassy plain filled with of coarse grass and flowers like Baby's Breath and Adonises. I was wearing a white fleurette dress, my hair laid down to the middle of my back in soft dark curls, and my feet were bare. I allowed myself to smile a little as my hands, open and ready to accept the flowers that lie in front of me, and touch me with its cool touch. Not knowing where I was going, I let my feet guide me to a gurgling river that flowed over small smooth grey and black rocks. When I looked up and looked around, my eyes fell upon a man with big white wings. Because he only wore long white pants, the skin of his torso was bathed with the golden rays of the sun. Curious on whom it was, I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. To my surprise, it was Edward with his bronze hair in its usual disarray, and his forever changing golden eyes. He smiled his crooked smile when he noticed me, then grabbed my hand and studied it as if I was some rare jewel that has yet to be discovered. When he started lowering himself to the ground in his flowy graceful way, I mimicked him. And at the same time I surprised myself on how graceful I had become in my day dream. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, the sound of someone calling me distracted me from it. "Joanna! Joanna! Wait up!" When I turned around I saw Jacob running after me. By the time he got to me he was out of breath.<p>

"Jake, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" He gave me that oh-no-you-didn't look. "What?"

"You don't have the right to ask me that when you just walked pass my house an hour ago, and to make things worse David just called over the phone yelling that you ran away from home ." Yeah right as if he would care if I had really ran away from home! I bet he would be so happy that he would throw a huge party over my disappearance. With a new flame burning in me, I turned away from Jacob and kept walking in the direction I was walking in before. Jacob grabbed my arm and then threw me over his shoulder. I guess he's taking me home with him. I wonder what would happen if I resist? Would I be free? Right before I had a good plan for escape we were already at his front porch so, I gave up and just let him take me into the house. As soon as we entered the door, Billy was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone with I guess David.

"We got her David." Yep I was right it was David. "You're in a lot of trouble young lady," Billy said as he puts the phone back on the hook then wheeled himself over to where Jacob sat me down, "Do you know how worried he was?" I just diverted my eyes in another direction so, that I was no longer looking into Billy's eyes anymore. He shook his head in disappointment. We all sat in silence for an hour until I broke the silence.

"If it's alright with you I'm going to take my leave and enjoy my miserable life," I said then got up, however, Jacob pushed me back down on the couch. "What was that for?" I said angrily.

"You are not going anywhere missy," Jacob said to me even though it sounded more like he was growling at me, "Now what is your damn problem? You should be happy that your dad had even found love and can be happy after such a nasty divorce." Tears lined my eyes.

"So you think his life is just horrible with me in it," I said almost about to cry, he backed away, "Well then if I'm the reason he's so unhappy maybe I should leave it or to make it better why don't I just disappear and make everybody the most happy people in the world!" I stormed out of the house, Jacob followed, "You guys would love that wouldn't you!" I turned around on the last sentence and screamed it at him instead. Out the corner of my eye I say David pulling up in the cruiser. Not wanting to go home I turned and started running for the woods.


	9. my new friend in the woods

"Hey! Joanna!" Jacob yelled when he noticed that I had ran off.

"If you follow me you'll regret it," I yelled over my shoulder, still running for the woods. He stopped running after me and just watched me disappear among the trees from where he stood. It wasn't long after, when David met up with Jacob and began cursing him out for not following me when I was still in sight.

As I ran and leaped over fallen trees and huge roots that made arches, my tears grew cold as they slowly stopped falling. I was thankful that I was finally going to be alone. So I thought. It seems that I have someone fallowing me. "Jacob I said don't follow me," I yelled angrily when I turned around to confront him, however, it wasn't him. Now standing in front of me was a girl, my age and a little shorter that me standing there watching my every move. "What do you want?" I asked her. She just smiled at me.

"Hi my name is Megan, what's yours?" she asked in a soothing kind of tone. Who is this chick and why is she being nice to me? "You must be the silent type then," she said then joined me where I stood. She took my hand. "You look hungry," she looked me up and down, "And a little tired. Come with me and I'll get some food in you and a place to sleep tonight. Kay?" Her niceness stunned me so much that I couldn't speak so; I nodded my head in response. To tell you the truth, I was quite hungry and tired so; why not go home with this stranger. I'll get to sleep in her house and eat her food. Hold on, what the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this chick and I'm willing to go home and stay for the night, and to make matters worse she could be a freak'n psycho for all I know! Just when I came to my senses, we had already arrived and I was sitting at a table eating some type of soup. Damn! A celebrity could kidnap me in broad day light and I wouldn't even notice it. Heck I might have said take me unconsciously. "Something wrong?" Megan, who sat across from me, asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah," I said slowly and put the spoon in the bowl, "I don't even know you and I'm here eating."

"Oh," she said when she figured out where I was going with this, "Don't worry. I'm not some psycho. And to make you feel better Jacob told me you were heading my way so I could keep a look out for you. And don't worry David's not going to come by. He doesn't even know where I live and the fact that Jacob won't tell him because he knows you don't want to be found right now is a good thing too." Okay so I can trust her, which is a good, because I'm going to need a friend in these dark times.


	10. lets get over it

When I woke up the next morning, I found out that I was sleeping in someone else's room. The room was small and nicely furnished with a mahogany bedroom set. Before I could marvel over the hand carved pillars that stood at each of the four ends of the bed, Megan came in with a fresh pair of clothes and my book bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"Your stuff," she replied then threw the bag and clothes at me, which I caught, "Now get ready for school. Breakfast's on the table, your car's out front and the keys are in the front pocket of your book bag." She smiled at me then left. But right before she was out of my sight I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"School. Which reminds me you have school too so get going and go home before David kills Jacob for hiding your where abouts," she said with a smile then left. It only took me a few seconds to take a shower, put on my clothes, brush my teeth with the toothbrush I also found in my book bag, and eat breakfast. Not wanting to go to school I dragged my feet as I walked to my waiting Envoy. Then forced myself into the driver's seat and began driving to Forks High. When I got there I was just in time for my Geology class, which I shared with Mike. After an hour of class I finally noticed Mike throwing me worried glances. I hope he doesn't know what had happened yesterday because if he does he'll attack me with millions of question that I'm not ready to answer. As soon as the bell ranged I ran out of the class and headed to my Art class.

"I'm so glad I don't have any one in this class that I know," I thought to myself as I took my seat. You know drawing flowers as a class assignment is very calming, especially after the events I've lived through yesterday. Okay it's not that bad, my dad getting married I mean. The only reason I'm acting like a total jerk is because one I just lost my mom to some random dude, and now I'm getting another one that I don't even know. I'm just . . . I just a little touchy ever since the divorce and I need some time for healing. Sigh. Eventually I'll get over it.

"Alright now class," said Mrs. Gardina, the art teacher, "make sure you guys choose someone to do a portrait of and turn it in by the end of this month. So don't dawdle for your time on this project is limited and you won't get a second chance to do it again." As soon as she was finished the bell rang and I headed for my math class. Since I did nothing but day dream, class time went by quickly. And now it's time for lunch and to face my demons.

When I entered the cafeteria I saw my group of friends waiting for me at our usual table. "So are you okay," Mike asked me when I sat down, "I mean from getting hit in the head with the ball and all."

"Peachy," I said with a smile, which ended the conversation. We all sat in silence as we ate lunch until the bell rang. Something must be going on, because they have never been this quiet around me. There was more silence as Angel and I walked along side each other. We didn't even speak when we entered the biology classroom. The gloom in the air between us was bringing me down again. However, my mood was enlightened by the sight of Edward sitting at our table gazing out the window. Get a hold of yourself Joanna. "He's just another guy and all guys are the same," I said to myself then shivered when an unwanted memory surfaced to the top. I bet you're wonder what it is.

Well two years ago I use to date this guy, Luke, but we broke it off after something terrible happened, but this will have to be another topic for another time.

When I finally made it to my seat and sat down, Edward was through gazing out the window and now looking at me. His intense stare made me blush and fidget a little. "Okay," I said now even more flushed, "Stop staring at me like that." He just smiled and continued his staring even when the teacher cleared his throat to get the class's attention. I wish he'd stop and look at something else. Besides I'm not really something to look at. I 'm nothing but a plain black girl with issues that might be mental. Well anyway when the teacher broke us off into groups, I of coarse was grouped with Edward, we were the leftovers, I said, "Stop looking at me. It's starting to feel creepy how you're staring at me and smiling." I hugged myself. He stopped smiling and set his mouth in a thin line but he still stared at me until I looked up at him.

"Joanna, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he put both his hands on my shoulders, "I was just happy to see you." Yeah right. The most popular dude in school was JUST happy to see me. I turned my head.

"Let's just do our work." He nodded and began helping me prepare the tubes that the teacher just sat on our desk a minute ago. We worked in silence the entire class period, however, we did allow a few glances at one other. When the bell ringed and I was out the room, Edward caught up with me and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking away. "What?"

"I sorry if I offended you," he said then lowered his eyes. Sigh. I should be the one saying sorry, not him for I was the one who put him in a category that doesn't even fit him. I'm such an idiot.

With no control over my body, I unwillingly moved in for a hug. And surprisingly he hugged me back. The feeling of being embraced in an innocent embrace felt really good. I mean the sound of his breathing, and the motion of his chest rising and lowering was really soothing. "You should go to your next class now," he said now pushing me away at arm's length. Reluctantly I agreed and began walking to the gym, but before I got too far I went back and asked him to be my model for the portrait thing in art. He agreed so, on Friday he's going to be coming to my house to be drawn. Ah damn he's coming to my house. David might still be mad about yesterday. I know I am. However, with a smile I walked to gym and endured it with a smile.


	11. Kenny must die

Author's notes: if there is any mistakes u see please tell me. thanx.

Disclaimer: i own new characters but i do not own the original characters.

* * *

><p>Today it seems the coach is trying to teach us, especially me, baseball. I guess I'm going to be getting another injury if not self-inflicted. "Alright line up my little pretty," Coach Welsh said after she blew on the whistle. Someone really needs to steal that thing! When we were all lined up and got our number, everyone was grouped into teams of five. My crew was the head football player, who had short curly brown hair, blue eyed, and nice biceps (I wonder how his abs look), then there was the girl with the allergy problem from last time, Mike, and...WHAT...it's Bella the other new girl. Damn! It wasn't good enough that I had to go through gym so they just had to put the social butterfly in my group (well she's not that social, but she looks like it) and to make it worse Mike's going all goo-goo eyes over her. Hold on this is good. Yeah baby I'm not his hot topic any more. Now flutter your eyes at that Bella! Okay now where was I...yeah well as soon as everybody was comfortable with their team he started teaching us the basics of baseball. In other words, he's TOURTURING us man! When the bell rang everyone crawled to the door and their car, because our legs hurt so much that it didn't even feel like they were there anymore.<p>

When I finally made it to my care, I saw Edward and some girl standing there talking. Hold on...that's Bella. Why is she talking to Edward no why is HE talking to her. Alright it's time for me to go back to Georgia for I have gone girly in this wonderland of hot pale some native guys and rain. Well I can't avoid them since they are standing in front of my car so, I might as well say hi. "Hey Joanna," Edward said with way too familiar crooked smile. Bella turned around and looked at me, but I kind of have this feeling that in reality she was cursing at me.

"Hey back to ya," I said and unlocked the car door and got into the driver's seat. When I was situated into my seat comfortably, I noticed that Edward was handing me something and that Bella was walking away a little angry.

"You dropped this yesterday in the hallway," I took in from his hands then he said while he hid his eyes under his thick long eyelashes, "I am truly sorry for what I did earlier today." I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault, it was just the Monday mood." He looked at me for a minute with that yeah-right look in his eyes before he walked away. Sigh. I closed the car door, started the engine and left. I wonder if Megan would let me stay at her house forever. She probably wouldn't.

When I pulled up in the driveway, I did not only see David's cruiser but I also saw Billy's car, and I think the other cruiser was Sarah's. Since I didn't want to face my dad at the moment, I went in through my bedroom window. Hoping to come to a room with nobody, I was surprised to see that little imp in my room listening to my CD player . . . again. Look here I'm going to have to kill this little intruder before he thinks it's alright to go in someone's room without asking! "Hey sexy big sister," he said then walked over to where I stood, "Damn you have a nice rack." My right eyebrow arched. "You know you, that hot chick Jacob brought over, and I can…you know?" he licked his lips, "Don't tell me it never crossed your mind." Alright this bastard must die! And I mean now! I kept my anger under control as I played along. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him up against me.

"You're right. I do want you," I said and grinned. I guided him to the bathroom where my plan was going to unfold. Now inside the bathroom, I pushed him up against the wall, which he liked. I let my hand trail down his stomach, where at the center I landed one good punch that sent him gasping for air.

"What the hell," he said right before I tied him up, gagged him, and then threw him in the bath tub, where I left him in the dark for the night. Grinning with satisfaction, I went back to my room. However, when I walked into my room Megan was sitting there waiting for me.

"Where's your soon-to-be-brother at," she said as she gazed out the window. I shrugged, still smiling. She looked at me, a smile gracing her face. Out of nowhere we both started laughing. "I know what you did to your brother."

"What are you talking about?" I said sounding kind of guilty, "Plus I don't even have a brother." We broke out laughing again. Now that the laughing spell was over Megan told me she was going to stay over this weekend to help me out with my new-mother-situation, since they moved the date up to the week after next. Why are they in such a hurry to get married for? Is she some type of immigrant without a green card and is about to be deported? "Megan, can I come and live with you after they're married? Because I don't think I can live with Kenny, my _little brother,_ and I sure as hell can't stand Blondie. And there is no way in this world will I call her mom." Megan just laughed. I looked up at her, "I'm serious."

"Okay," she said still laughing, "But for only a week or two." Sigh. I wish she would adopt me. I wonder if Edward's dad would take me in if I told him that my dad was making me sell drugs. He probably wouldn't. Sigh.

Megan caught me sighing and asked, "What's on your mind?" I told her nothing, but she didn't let it go, but she did leave me alone for the moment. She went over to my CD wall by the door and picked something to listen to. As soon as she put her choice in the stereo, the song Your Love Is My Drug danced in the air. I smiled at her. She pulled me off the bed and we started dancing. Actually she danced and I just tapped my foot. Look I don't like to dance in front of people. Just when the song was getting to my favorite part David burst into the room. Megan rushed to the stereo to turn it off.

"You should knock when you enter someone's room," I said and sat back down on the bed with my arms folded.

"I'll think about that when you stop treating your new brother the way you do!" he scratched his head, "Why the hell did you tie up Kenny?" I looked away and didn't answer. "Look, you are going to talk one way or another young lady!" I glared at him, and then rose from where I sat. I grabbed his arm and towed him to his bedroom.

Once in his room I said, "I can't help how I react when some kid is trying to hit on me and my friend," I hope he knows that I'm implying Megan, "And how can I make nice with a kid that doesn't respect my personal place." He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," he went to go sit down on his bed, "But please don't tie him up anymore. You may...you may torture him a bit, but you're not allowed to kill or beat him with anything. Understood?" I nodded with a smile and headed back to my room, but stopped at the door.

"Um dad can I invite a friend over?"

"Sure," he replied, "Is she one of your friends you told me about?" I shook my head. "Then who is she?"

"He's a he and his name is Edward," I said saying his name slowly. David grunted and shifted a little on the bed. I gave him my best puppy dog face to soften him. And in no time he gave in.

"Fine but you two must stay down stairs." I jumped up and down in excitement and kissed David on the cheek. He blushed a little then gave me a hug and left the room to rejoin the others down stairs. When I was back in my room, this time Jacob and Megan greeted me. Play time! I ran over to them and started a doggie pile.


	12. Company

Author's note: it's been ages i know, but more and more story ideas have come into my head none of them (if not a little) are fanfic related, so i never post them. however, i'm trying to get back into the groove of things, so i can build up the number of my stories i have on my list here. this year i plan to finish as many stories as i can as well as write a story for each holiday if i can come up with something. Well anyway here is another addition to the twilight story, and i hope you like it. sorry for the really long wait.

* * *

><p>"Joanna! You're heavy," Jacob whined but laughed afterwards. Megan grabbed his cheek and pinched it.<p>

"Oh C'mon my little Jakey-wakey. Can't you take it like a man," she teased. Jacob blushed wildly.

"Aaaaahhhh! You two look so cute together!" I said playfully. The two said shut up in harmony then knocked me down on the floor. I looked at them wide eyed, and then started the ring of laughter. When laugh time was over we went down stairs to get some food and after everyone was full Jacob, Billy, and Megan left, but Sarah and the demon of a child stayed here with us. I think God hates me. Since our house only had two bedrooms Kenny slept down stairs on the couch and Sarah slept in the room with David. I hope that's the only thing they're doing because the walls here are very thin.

The next day I rushed to get ready for school, and when I was done I ran out the door before dad could say morning. There is no way in heaven and hell will I allow anyone to speak or order me to take that thing to school. For the slow people who do not know who I'm talking about, I'm talking Kenny the demon I'm he who must be kill in the near future. Sorry for the early morning aggression, I left the house without getting food so I'm a bit grouchy. As I drove to Forks High, my excitement of what was going to happen today began to bubble over the edge, but I was able to control it to a point where I was able to drive myself safely to my destination. At the very moment I got out of the car my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Um…Joanna?" Megan said from the other end.

"Yeah."

"Can you like after school...well…kind of help me with a situation that's going to happen tonight?" She sounds nervous.

"No," I heard her let out a breath, "Because I will not and I do mean will not be involved in violence unless I'm the one causing it," I got back into the car, "And I sure as hell won't let you get involved either, so tell me your exact location, because I'm going to kidnap you."

"No, no, no, no," She yelled over the phone before I was able to put the car in drive, and then explained, "Jacob asked me out on a date and I need your help like ASAP." What? Mind has totally been blown!

"How the hell am I suppose to know about that kind of stuff?" I turned the engine off and got out the car. Megan and I were at each other's throat till I had to go to lunch. "Fine!" I yelled and at the same time scared everyone in the cafeteria to death. I apologized then whispered in the phone, "Bring lots of chocolate and don't forget the tranquilizer so, we can drug Kenny." She agreed then hung up. Sigh. When I turned back to my group of friends, they were all staring at me as if I was the bearded lady who had a freak'n bird's nest in it. "What?" They just looked away and continued eating, but I still had that feeling of someone staring at me. When I looked around, I found out that it was no one other than Edward and of course his siblings. I blushed a deep red despite my dark completion. _It seems we're going to have something to talk about today in Biology,_ I thought to myself. Right before I could take a bite of my pizza the bell rang. Since I didn't get to eat anything I wrapped my pizza in a napkin and safely placed it in my bag then ran to class. I made it just before the late bell rang.

"Nice to have you in my class, Ms. Rose," Mr. Lockwhits, the biology teacher said when I entered. I gave him a stressed smile and then continued walking to my seat.

When I sat down Edward said, "You're late." I grinned.

"No I'm not. I'm early." He laughed softly. I pushed him and he retaliated by laughing even more. "Shut up," I mumbled under my breath then went in my bag to retrieve the pizza. I've been waiting for this baby since the bell rang.

"You're not suppose to be eating in class," Edward said into my ear, causing a shiver to travel up my spine. He noticed then moved away. We sat there in silence as I ate my pizza and the teacher went into some conversation about the cell theory. I thought we were done with that in freshman year. When I finally got to the crust I noticed him staring again. He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Is it any good?"

I leaned in closer to him and whispered back, "It tastes horrible."

He chuckled. "Then why did you eat it?" I wiped my hands with the napkin the pizza was in then shoved it in my bag. I looked him in the eye, a first after a couple of days.

When my mouth was clear I said, "I'll tell you when you're at my house." He smiled, exposing his line of extremely white teeth. I wonder what kind of toothpaste he uses. The teacher grunted, trying to get our attention, which he got. Through the rest of the class period I stared blankly at the board, hoping Mr. Lockwhits wouldn't call on me. When class was over, Edward walked me to my next class.

"So," he said, trying to make conversation, "What was that entire loud outburst in the cafeteria all about?" I laughed.

"My friend wanted me to help her with getting ready for a date latter on today," I replied.

"Ah, I see. Will I get to witness such a scene?"

"Sure, but only a little." Before he could continue the conversation I ran over to the gym doors. Right before entering I yelled, "See ya latter!" He smiled and waved then walked on to his next class. Today in gym we had free play, which means that we get to do anything from talking with friends to playing friendly game of basketball sorry I mean death ball. Since I didn't have that much affection towards any kind of physical game, I went to go talk with my friends. They were all engaged in a conversation with the other new girl Bella. "Hey guys," I said. They turned to me. Their expressions went from smiling to disappointed.

"Yeah hi Joanna," Mike said, "This is Bella she's new here." I smiled at her. She did the same. This feels really awkward. Angela sighed heavily then towed me over to the far end of the gym.

"Joanna," she said when we stopped walking, "look I don't mean to be the carrier of bad news-I think that's how it goes-but if I don't tell you no one will. So, I'm gonna tell you straight out." She pulled me down on the bleachers. "We don't want to be your friend anymore. I mean…you're not that positive just extremely negative and you won't let us in, which makes you a stranger to us. But we did enjoy it…a little." I looked at her blankly for a minute then got up and left. I went to go change out of my PE clothes. Not wanting to endure anymore PE class, I left early but I didn't leave, I just sat in my car till school was over. The tapping on my window jump started my heart. It was Edward. I rolled down my window.

"I thought I'd ride with you," he said, "since this is the only way I'm gonna get to your house." That's right he doesn't know where I live. I motioned him to get in the passenger seat of the Envoy. Once in we headed to my house. As we rode the conversation I had with Angela played over and over in my head. "What's wrong," he said after studying my expression. I glanced in his direction. His soft gold eyes, surrounded by pale skin, were filled with curiosity.

"Nothing really," I answered finally, "I was just thinking about what happened in gym." He left the subject alone, seeing that I wasn't that comfortable with talking about it. We sat in silence till we arrived at the house. No one was there except for Kenny and Megan. I better go save her before he tries to make a move.

"What's this fluke do'n here?" Kenny asked. He came down the green porch steps and blocked our passage into the house. "Are you try'n to hit on my girl or someth'n?" Edward looked at him confused. "Yeah I'm talk'n to you." I hooked my arm around Edward's and pulled him pass Kenny and into the house. He's really cold, even through the black jacket he wore. "Hey where ya go'n?" Kenny called after us. I ignored him and went into the house. Megan followed. When Edward was seated on the couch, I shooed Megan up the stairs.

"Um...I'll be right back so don't go anywhere," I said before going up the stairs. He smiled. I flew as fast as I could up those stairs and into my bedroom, where Megan was waiting for me. "Here we go," I sighed and pushed myself off the now closed door. Since her hair was a nice length we did half up and half down. The top was composed of pined up soft curls, which was decorated with small red poppies, while the bottom of the hair style flowed down to her shoulders in soft curls. Because she wasn't that much of a dress wearing kind of girl I let her borrow the red dress, and the shoes that matched that my mom bought for me when I went on my first date with Ehan. I'm glad I didn't burn this dress, because if I did Megan wouldn't have a dress to wear and would have had to go naked . . . . naw just kidding. I allowed myself to smile a little. For jewelry, which she brought, were pearl earrings and a silver chain necklace that had four pearls at the bottom, and in the center of them laid a silver heat shaped locket with a diamond sitting where the locket dips in at the top. She looked so beautiful. She could go for the hotter version of Cinderella.

"See," she said and turned to me, "I knew you had it in you." She hugged me and then we made our way down stairs, but right before we even tried make to the first step, I gave her a beige trench coat so, when we got down stairs Kenny wouldn't try to rape her. She smiled in thanks. Not too far after the doorbell rang and it was of coarse Jacob in a modern black suit. His hair was put in a ponytail.

"Why don't you look sexy," I said when I opened the door, but I don't think he heard me. He was too busy staring at the most beautiful woman in the world, Megan. After letting them stare at one another for a while, I shoved them out the door and soon after locked Kenny out the house.

"So is it time for the drawing?" Edward asked from behind me. He scared me. I thought he was still sitting on the couch. I nodded in response. He went back to the couch and sat down while I went upstairs to retrieve my drawing pad and my pencils and erasers. When I was finally came back down stairs, I saw Edward asleep on the couch. His perfect angular face is just breath taking. Trying not to wake him I did my best to sneak past him. As soon as I took my seat in the brown arm chair that sat at the other end of the couch a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"I-I thought you were out cold?" I stuttered as I got myself ready to draw. He shook his head, still smiling. "Well I guess we can start now," I said then started drawing his face. I began with the frame of his face. When I was done drawing his strong jaw line, I drew his eyes, which seems to be filled with age, then to his straight nose, his full lips and finally his messy hair that is always in its usual disarray. My heart seemed to race as I drew his perfect face and the situation didn't get any better when I went to go draw the body. From my parenthial vision I could see him grin at my discomfort. After two hours of drawing, I was finally down with the portrait and signaled it with an approving sigh.

"May I see?" he asked, already walking over. I nodded and handed him the pad. His eyes widened a bit. "Wow," he exclaimed, "It's quite accurate." I smiled.

"I'll take that for a compliment," I got up and walked to the kitchen, he followed and sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. The sight of him in my kitchen is so strange. As I rummaged in the cabinets for cups I asked him, "Is there anything you want to eat or drink before I take you home?" He shook his head.

"No I'm fine, thank you though." And with that I put up the glasses and went to go retrieve my keys. "You don't have to take me home."

"You know staying here isn't a good idea. Especially when I have a step-brother who thinks he's a pimp or something and," I stopped. Why am I telling him this? "...Well lets just say my house has a lot of issues right now." He laughed at that.

"Actually what I meant to say was that my father, Carlisle, was going to come and pick me up," he explained, "I told him how to get here when you were up stairs with...your friend." I nodded slowly.

"Well since you're gonna be here for a while, what do you want to do?" He stood up and walked closer to me. My heart started to race faster. However, before he could answer Kenny walked in. How the hell did the troll get in? I thought I locked him out.

"Back away from my sister man," Kenny said then pushed Edward. I glared at him and without a word I threw him over my shoulder and carried him up stairs, where I locked him in the bathroom again. I grinned evilly as I listened to Kenny yell on the other side of the door. You know what I'm goanna start calling him Ken like the Barbie Ken, and I might give him a strip of hair in the shape of a heart going ear to ear. He he . . . let's go Barbie let's go party.

"Whoa," I said when I turned around to see Edward standing behind me, "Where you come from."

"Sorry. I was just curious on what you were going to do to him." The banging on the bathroom door satisfied his curiosity. He laughed and so did I. I know I'm gonna break the rule with this question.

"Want to go listen to some music or something?" He nodded. I lead the way to my room, which wasn't that far from the bathroom. Opening the door and ushering him inside, I watched him go straight to my CD rack and started looking through them while I sat on the bed. He picked a CD from the second row on the left and put it in the stereo. Lyrics from the song Angel or Music from the Phantom of the Opera sound track vibrated through the air. He came to sit by me on the bed. He leaned back, letting his arms to support him, and closed his eyes and listened to the music. I crawled farther on to the bed and laid down listened as well. When the song finally ended, out of the blue he asked, "What are you thinking?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Nothing really. You?"

He moved up on the bed and laid down beside me on his stomach. "About you," he finally answered. I blushed.

"Why?"

"You...you are the first person I have ever met that was hard for me to read." I turned onto my stomach and scooted closer to him. I could feel his cold skin through his clothes again. It's kind of strange.

"So does that make me a mystery like you?" Before answering the sound of car horn sounded. Edward got up and walked over to the window.

"My dad's here." He walked to the door and down stairs and I of coarse followed. From the porch I watched him get in the black car his father drove up in, but right before he ducked into the car he yelled, "Yes, you are." I blushed. When the car was out of sight, I went back into the house but I didn't let Ken out. Instead, I went to sleep.


	13. Running Shoes

Author's note:well here's some more plz plz do enjoy! oh and plz leave a comment so I know if the story is going in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Joanna! Get up!" David yelled as he shook me violently.<p>

Half sleep and half awake, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" he started pacing back and forths, "What's wrong is the fact that you locked your brother in the bathroom AGAIN after I told you not to! What is wrong with you?!" he sits at the end of the bed with his back to me, "When I can finally be happy you go ruining things. I...I guess it was a mistake to let you come with me." Hearing those words from the parent I actually liked, turned my world into an empty void surrounded by darkness. That BASTARD!

"W-what?" I said softly. I was on the brink of tears. "Dad what are you saying?" He turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sending you back to your mother." My mind started spinning. Since I didn't want him to see how upset I was I got up off the bed, grabbed my jacket, and ran down the stairs and out the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going Missy!" David yelled as he watched me run away and disappear into the night. Totally exhausted, I stopped running after I ran four blocks away from the house. Using the light pole for support, I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't, so I went looking for my inhaler in my jacket pockets. It wasn't there. Before I knew it, I was on the ground gasping for air. Trying to force myself to breath, I grabbed the sides of my head as the air in me rushed in and out of my lungs in a small strip. In the background I heard the roaring engine of someone's car heading in my direction, then came the thud from someone slamming a car door. "Joanna are you okay?" David asked. Why does he sound so far away? However, I had no time to think about that. My throat was closing making it hard for me to breath and my chest felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. "Honey don't worry. I'm gonna get you some help." He lifted me off the ground then settled me in the back seat. Like some crazy person, he speeds through the streets, avoiding red lights and stop signs, trying his best to get me to a hospital. When we finally reached the hospital, I was completely numb and unresponsive. Even though I wasn't breathing my heart was still going, but despite that, I was still slipping into the darkness. I could still feel the hurried hands of what I think to be owned by nurses and doctors, and then that was it. The world around me was...gone.

After I don't know how long, I started to come to. The sound of beeping hospital equipment filled the space I was in. Now that I'm fully awake, I started having trouble breathing, but this time it was due to the fact there was something blocking the air way. Whatever it was I began choking on it until a doctor with blonde hair removed it and replaced it with an oxygen mask. "Joanna you are okay," the blonde haired man said, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you are at Fork's Hospital. You recently suffered from an asthma attack, but you're okay now thanks to your Dad." I just stared into his gold eyes blankly. Haven't I seen those eyes before?

Just before he turned to walk out of the room, I grabbed his sleeve. I removed the mask and said, "Um...did you just say your last name was Cullen?" He nodded. I released his sleeve. "Is there by any chance that Edward Cullen is your son?"

"Yes," he replied and smiled, "Are you a friend of his?"

"Well...it's a yes and no situation." He smiled as if he knew something I didn't then left. But soon after I gain the company of my dad. "I don't want to fight right now. And besides, I'm too tired to keep up a conversation with you right now."

"It's alright. Just rest," he said as he lowered himself into a leather green arm chair. Why isn't he mad? I guess I'm off the hook, for now. I let my eyes drift off to some faraway place, which led to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>This time I woke up to a cool touch on my cheek. I rolled onto my side. To my surprise it was Edward's cold touch that woke me. "Did I wake you?" he whispered softly. I shook my head. He scooted his chair closer to the bed and then laid his head on the pillow. The soft gold of his eyes seemed to morph from an emotion of distress to relief.<p>

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked trying to make conversation. He grabbed my hand with the IV tub in it and rubbed it gently back and forwards with his thumb.

"About a day and a half," he said then sighed. Something must be wrong, because I've never seen him this way. I took away my hand he held and placed it in his messy bronze hair. He seemed to like it, because he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"Tell me," I continued, "Tell me what's bothering you." We stared at each other for a while before he answered.

"Remember in biology class when you came back, I made you feel uncomfortable?" I nodded, "Well I feel guilty for making you feel that way." I couldn't do anything but laugh. "It's not funny!" he said and lifted his head and then faced the opposite direction of me. I moved closer to the bed's edge and leaned on his shoulder.

"Sorry for laughing," I whispered. He grinned in response. "And besides it's not your fault. It's Ehan's, my ex-boyfriend." He faced me once more.

"Ehan?" I nodded and exhaled. He helped me sit up straight.

"Ehan...well I was at his house, we were studying, and he wanted to do more than study so, he thought that it was okay to put his hand on my thigh. I froze for some unknown reason. One thing led to another and right before he could...have his way with me, his brother walked in, giving me a window of escape." Edward pulled me into a hug. Huge tears filled my eyes, and I started to cry. There is something about this town that's turning me into a softy. We stayed like that for a bit, then started talking till Megan and Jacob came in. He left me alone with them.

After a couple of days in the hospital they let me go back home. Everything was all peachy for a while, but turned back to normal. I had no friends except Edward, Megan, and Jacob, and I still had problems with Kenny. The only thing that's new is the fact that Sarah's trying to get friendly with me now, Megan and Jacob are going out more, and Edward's kind of absent minded when we're talking. After enduring a rough few class periods it was time for lunch. However, this lunch was different than the others. At the table I use to sit with my former friends in my spot sits Bella and at my new table were Edward now joins me is empty. I looked around the cafeteria. He's walking over to Bella. Wanting to get comfortable as I watch the scene, I sat down at my empty table. My attention back on them, I see Bella blushing and getting close to him. She follows Edward out of the cafeteria.

I nibbled on my pizza till they came back; however, to my great disappointment, they never came back. When the bell rings and I trashed what was left of my lunch I shuffled on to Biology. Entering the class room, I was displeased at what I saw. Bella was sitting in my seat and unfortunately for me it was the only available seat for me since this was a full class. Before I could take a full six step, Mr. Lockwhits turned me around and chauffeured me out of the class. Just right before I entered the hallway, I glimpsed Edward look up at me with what to seem be an apologetic look. "Joanna it seems you're not on my roster any more so, go to the front office and see where you're suppose to go, okay?" I nodded and turned around heading for my new destination.

As I walked everything began running through my mind, mashing up into a big blob of crap called my life. Pathetic right? All my friends, except for Megan and Jacob, who I feel uncomfortable around since they're going out, and Edward was taken away from me by Bella. My home has been invaded by a perverted munchkin and his daddy stilling mother. Damn. Maybe I should have stayed with my mom. Now at the office, I open the door. The red headed lady, Mrs. Gwinnyver, sitting at the desk snaps her head up and looks at me. "I don't have a six period class anymore," I told her. She began typing.

"Oh you're right my dear. You no longer have Biology and you have no class at all well no seventh period because it's been moved up to six leaving you no seventh period." Awesome! I thanked Mrs. Gwinnyver and headed for the gym. I know that I've said that I despise P.E. and I still do, but the fact that I'm no longer in the same classes as the traitors except for math class, which I share with Mike.

As soon as I entered the Gym, Mr. Lovingworths gave me a job for the entire school year. From that point on I was known as his supplies manager and second coach of command. He even gave me a jacket and a whistle the whole shebang. Man that's the best thing that has ever happened to me since the bad luck streak. I wonder can I get a pay check too. Heh. Maybe not, but at least I get a good spot on Mr. Lovingworths' good side. Let's just hope Bella doesn't come and steal that too.

When sixth period was over I ran to my car and went home. "Dad?" I said when I passed the threshold and locked the door behind me. The door clicked. "Dad?" I heard a sigh come from the kitchen. I found him sitting at the small kitchen table with a grave expression, looking at picture of him and I when he took me to my first amusement park when I was eight. "What's with the sad face dad?"

"I'm sending you home to your mom," he puts down the picture and looks me straight in the eyes, "Your things are already packed and I already talked to your mom about it, which she agreed would be best for you."

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?" I threw my hands up in the air, "Things were finally going great for me until this!" I shook my head and headed for the stairs. Charlie trailed behind me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled over my shoulder, then turned and threw my book bag at him. It knocked him a few steps back, which gave me enough time to get to my room and lock the door. Just like he said my bags were packed and sitting on my bed ready to go when he kicks me out. I pushed them off my bed and laid down and listened to Charlie pounding on my door and yell at me to open it. I just laughed.

Since I was unwilling to leave my room, I didn't eat dinner, but I did occupy myself with an escape plan. That's right I'm planning to run away. I might even become a black country singer in a cocktail lounge in Vegas. Well anyway, I looked in each of the bags Charlie packed for me to find things that were important. When I got a simple bag packed, I placed it by the window then snuck into Charlie's room, stole a few twenties, then went down to the kitchen for some food. Since everyone was asleep, I had to be really quiet. Now that I have everything together, I grabbed my things and my keys and went out the window. The front door makes too much noise when you open it. Basically it sounds like a screeching fan girl at a concert. When I tried to crank the car it wouldn't start. I popped the hood and looked for the problem. Damn you Charlie! He stole my spark plugs and my car needs those for it to crank. Careless and angry as hell, I began walking.

It felt like I've been walking for an hour, when I finally made it to the "Welcome to Forks" sign. Everything in my legs was burning with pain, and my back felt like I had a rode up my spine, due to all the stress my bags caused me. "What the...?" I said when I looked up from the ground to see a silver Volvo parked in front of the sign and leaning on it was Edward. "What are you doing here?" He stops leaning on the car and walks over to me. With every step he took I took one back. "Stay away from me you bastard." He stopped moving forward when I said the last word. We both stood in our spots and just stared at each other._ I need to get out of here, like now before he decides to close in the gape, _I thought to myself. I dropped my bags, turned around and began running. However, I didn't get that far. I was probably a few feet away from him, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and with the arms, a pair of hands flipped me over his shoulder leaving the other to scoop up my bags. He carried me to the passenger door of his car. "Put me down!" I screeched, "You bastard put me the hell down." He shoved me into the car and quickly buckled me in.

"Behave!" he said firmly with a finger in my face then slammed the door. A few minutes later the back door on the driver's side was opened and I heard the loud thud of bags being thrown in the back. He gets in the car and cranks it. "I'm taking you home," he said then puts the car in reverse. I unbuckled the sea-belt and opened the door.

"Like hell you will," I said then jumped out of the car, like they do in movies, except in my case he was probably driving faster than they were. I rolled a few times then got up and began running, with a small limp of course. The car's tires whaled as he swerved it around in a tight U-turn. Then as I was about to limp the last few paces to the sign he made that quick turn in front of me. For a moment I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled when he stepped out of the car. By the look of his facial expression I could tell he was beyond pissed. "Look no matter how many times you try to take me back I won't go willingly!"

"Fine" he said between clenched teeth. I tried to move away from the tight grip he had on my arms, but all my fidgeting only got me to move in closer to him. Everything about him felt cold and hard just like his eye, which were expressionless right now. Its chilliness made it unbearable embarrassing to look at him. He pushed me into the passenger seat and commanded that I stay put. My bags were thrown in the backseat. I gave him my best I'll-strike-you-down-with-lightning stare while he slid into the driver's seat. He groaned and cranked the car. I said goodbye mentally to Forks as the welcome sign ran pass my window, the perfect sight for those who want to leave.


End file.
